Narutar
by Zez
Summary: This is a story mixture of Avatar the Last Airbender and Naruto If someone already had this idea, sorry. Aang and friends must stop Orochimaru from gaining some secret weapon justsu. And if he fails, the world will go into eternal turmoil...
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

**Konah. fields, present day**

"Wind Style, Air scooter jutsu!" Aang yelped. He jetted off and delivered fierce kicks to Kakaski, he dodge them all, grabbed Aang's leg while in mid air, and tossed him aside

Yes, this test would decide whether or not they would become Genin. Yet, something unusual and out of the ordinary was this test. They had asked a Genin about it, who said it had a hidden meaning.

Aang charged up again, this time he damaged him. He got him right in the chin with a kick. _Finally_, Aang thought, _Time to execute the plan._ Before Aang was a log. The Substitution Jutsu.Kakashi was behind Aang, before he had time to counterattack, _A Thousand Years of Pain!_ Kakashi's punishment for Genin.

When Aang landed Kakashi explained, "A ninja must see through deception. He must consider all possible moves before striking. Never, emphasis on never, let your guard down. To think they let you take the Genin exa-" It was too late Katara had him completely encased in ice.

Before Kakashi could even move his lips, a shadowy figure appeared overhead. Sokka. _That was too easy_, Katara thought. _I mean no Jounin could have fell for that. Unless..._ To be blunt it was too late. Sokka had already chucked kuni, one between each finger of his right hand. With the other he mercilessly pounded shuriken to the ground. Before Katara or Aang could stop them, they pierced through his stomach. They watched in horror as Sokka came to the ground, and delivered a heart-stopping punch in the head to "Kakashi." Katara dashed over to his side.

"Master Iruka!" Katara yelped. His body was shrouded in smoke. Then it became visible. With a weak faint look he smiled and closed his eyes for a bit.

Finally he opened them and proclaimed, "Congratulations, you pass! Thanks to Katara here." He paused in pain for a minute then continued, "I'm glad you were the ones I fought last." Aang cried in sorrow. Katara tried calming him, but he shoved her aside.

His markings began to glow. A gale of wind was surrounding him. He began to rise. Trees were collapsing. Then Kakashi sensi yelled, "Aang never show any emotion during a mission." And it was over with Aang in Katara's arms


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Konah. Village 1 month ago**

**Today was the day. She would rest at nothing to win his heart. Uchiha Sasuke! But at this rate, they'd never make it to the academy in time. Sokka, asleep and snoring, had no intentions of waking up. Katara decided to take drastic measures.**

**"Wake up you big lard!" She held not one ounce of breath back. "Today we're assigned our squads and already five minutes late!" Sokka just stared. Then, got up and went to the fridge. He pulled out a large rib and took a horrendously big bite of it. **

**Katara, meanwhile, gazed out the window. She nearly choked on what she saw. A boy! Half dead in the street. She jumped out the window, and shook him furiously. He started to wake up. He smiled at her. She smiled back. Then, he abruptly held her head and kissed her mercilessly.**

**Sokka finally came out. Katara broke the kiss and smacked Aang in the cheek. "You pervirt, don't do it again!" Sokka offered Aang the ribs in his hand stupidly. Aand shook his head. "Those markings," She gasped "You're from the Air nomads!"**

**"Yep you guessed it!" Aang smiled. "I need to report to Lord Hokage immediately." He pointed to his sky bision, Appa. "We're using him." They were not very far from headquarters, thousands of ninja tools came at them. Aang jumped off Appa, and started in his glider. Katara did the same only clumsily bended some water to land on. Sokka just fell. Appa, who was caught in the middle of it all, was directly hit. His body, red with blood, fell into a nearby river.**

**Aang was about to go after him, but knew his duties. The "palace" was guarded by an elite jounin. Aang gulped. Why was the Third attacking him? The guard look pleased, as he took out a kuni. He then dropped it at Aang's feet and fell to the ground in tears.**

**"Great Avatar," he began. "I'm sorry. I do not know what has happened." Aang looked bamboozled. "I'll explain. Ever since Avatar Roku, the Avatars have been shunned. Avatar Roku was a powerful Avatar, but he misused the power. He attacked Konah, and nearly destroyed it. But we were saved! By none other than the Fourth himself. He sealed Roku, in a never ending cycle of Avatars. The Fourth said that every Avatar should be a hero, but since then they've been shunned."**

**"The Third is being controlled, only you can stop him, go!" Aang dashed into the building. Katara wondered. Who could be controlling Third?**

**Before she realized it, she asked it out loud. The jounin responded, "None other than the puppet master himself, Orochimaru" **


End file.
